Dear Yugi
by Kaori Tanaka
Summary: Yugi receieves a letter from Pegasus after being defeated by Seto Kaiba, Now Yami replies to the cold hearted man. Chapter 2 is now readable
1. Default Chapter

I sorta wrote this when I was listening to a track on the " Hannibal ", the song where Sir Anthony Hopkins as Hannibal Lecter was writing to Agent Starling. I figure since I am working   
on a huge Yu-Gi-Oh! Mini-series and a Behind the scenes, I take some time to reflect on  
This Saturday's upcoming episode. Please let me know if you want Yugi or Yami to reply  
to this letter...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Hannibal, They are owned by respected studios and shareholders...  
  
  
Dear Yugi,  
  
If you have received this letter by now, I will have known of your loss to Seto Kaiba. I was  
very amazed that you would risk the most important thing in your life & see it shatter right there  
before your very eyes. Your one hope of saving your grandfather now remains nothing more than a lighted candle ending at the bottom of the wick. Maybe you need to learn a cold, hard lesson in truth, Yugi. Grandpa isn't coming back... If you think by using Seto Kaiba to defeat me is your attempt to saving your grandfather, I think you would be a fool to do so. Seto Kaiba   
was here to save Mokuba and no one else... But he isn't going to save him, No. He's going to join him and your Grandfather...  
  
I couldn't overhearing from a source that your tears were shed on the battlefield. I ask you this. Would you beg for mercy once I have defeated you? Would you shed those very same tears in your hour of defeat as you did towards Seto? I hope you do, the very thought of it makes me even more interested when we battle for the only time. Beg for mercy, Yugi. Not even the highest choir of angels are going to help you out.  
  
But if you want to back out, I would deeply understand. I know that weight of you and your friends fate would depend on your next move. But, let me ask you this. Is this what you really want. A front-row screening to see your friends be added to my collections of souls, one by one until you turn comes at last. Quit while you're ahead. Think about the intentions of your friends for why they came here.  
  
Joey Wheeler: For the prize money to save his sister's sight. As much as I do believe in the modern advancement of medical technology, there is always the percentage that it may not restore but worsen the condition than it already is.  
  
Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner, & Ryou Bakura: What role do they really play in this game? They are simply your pawns. The pawns you use when Yami is summoned. If you are so kind and gentle as the many have said about you at my face, you wouldn't force them into play.  
  
And Finally, You. Yugi Moto:  
  
Let's face a common fact. Life evolves into stages. From Birth to childhood to adolescence to adulthood. From there, At the very tip of our process, we grown older and wiser. As the season change, we start to fade. The memories of long ago seem so distant and forgotten. We forget the places we grew up in, the names in which we can't place the image with, and finally...  
We begin to forget ourselves... Picture your grandfather, years from now, sitting in a rocking chair. You come inside to check up on him. You look upon the realm of his face. You will ask him, " Grandpa, are you o.k.?" But what will he say to you? Will he say in a deep voice, " I'm okay, Yugi..." Or will he stare into your eyes and ask " Who are you?"  
  
Would you want your own grandfather to forget you? He can't grow any older while I still have him encased in this card. I am simply offering him Immortality. No pain... No suffering...  
  
It would be in your best interest to head back towards the card shop and forget about it. But if you're still up towards the challenge. Don't say I didn't warn you....  
  
I would love to chat some more but it seems that Seto Kaiba is ready to be joined with his little brother.  
  
Until then, think about what was said, I will suspect that you and Yami will have a lot to discuss...  
  
Pegasus 


	2. Yami's Reply

O.K., I know you guys have been waiting for the reply,  
  
So I decided that Yami would reply...  
  
BTW: Wrote this, while listening to Garbage 1# Crush  
  
  
  
As Yugi Moto & the others entered the darken halls of  
  
Pegasus's castle, there was a tiny spark from within  
  
Yugi's body that kept on gnawing at his Inner-self.  
  
Yugi's body went completely numb and his hands were  
  
Shaking. This feeling... No, this pain was dragging  
  
Him to the ground.  
  
" I've got ya, Yugi.", Joey said as he held Yugi by  
  
The shoulders. " Thanks, Joey." He panted. He was  
  
Breathing hard and was turning a sickly color. " I  
  
Think I need to lay down." Tristan flashed him a peace  
  
sign. " No Problem!" Tristan found one of Pegasus's  
  
Under-paid lackeys. " My friend is feeling sick, do  
  
You have a quiet room with a sofa that we can use? The  
  
Servant shot him a silent look before mumbling about  
  
Somewhere they can use while they wait for their turn.  
  
They were led into a guest room, with a sofa and a  
  
Spare bed. Joey laid Yogi on the sofa and took off his  
  
Shoes. Tea placed a pillow under Yugi's head. " We  
  
Better leave Yugi alone. Let's check out the rest of  
  
The  
  
castle.", said Bakura. " Maybe that is a good idea.",  
  
said Tea. The group began to leave with Tea closing  
  
the door. " Be brave, Yugi", thought Tea.  
  
Yugi shivered with bead of cold sweat, pouring from  
  
his forehead. He began to sob silently. " Grandpa, I'm  
  
coming. Don't worry. We'll be home soon. That was when  
  
the puzzle glowed and allowed Yami to finally comfort  
  
his little one... Reaching out towards the ill-ridden  
  
boy, he held him in a tight embrace. " Don't worry  
  
little one, I'll make him pay. Just sleep and dream  
  
all about home. He laid Yugi back down and wrapped him  
  
up in a cotton blanket. He lean downward and kissed  
  
him on the forehead. Yami looked around the room and  
  
saw a desk with some paper and a pen.  
  
" Ah, an outlet for revenge...", he purred to himself.  
  
He pulled up a chair and set up his composition in a  
  
reserved manner. He laid a fresh sheet of stationary  
  
down and picked up the pen. This was to be his  
  
reply...  
  
  
  
" Master Pegasus..."  
  
Pegasus was sitting at the head of his dining room  
  
table with his glass of wine in his hand.  
  
" What is it, Croquet? I grow tired of your constant  
  
interruptions."  
  
" I have a message for you."  
  
" From Yugi's other half, I believe..."  
  
" Yes, he wanted you to accept it."  
  
Pegasus sat his imported wine at his side and snatched  
  
the letter that was neatly folded. He opened it up  
  
without any thought that danger may lurk within.  
  
Dear Pegasus,  
  
I never would thought that you of all duelists would  
  
resort toward reverse psychology on another duelist.  
  
You welcomed Yugi to your island and he has faced many  
  
perils. To bring up his only lose towards Seto Kaiba  
  
and make him feel shame, well I think you failed for  
  
the first time in your life. When Yugi read the  
  
letter, I knew then that I wanted to gain control long  
  
enough to send you the deepest bowels of Hell.  
  
But, now I feel forward to dueling with you in our  
  
match. To finally meet the cold-hearted man that many  
  
have feared. I know all about your Item and what it  
  
can do. It's not enough for this duel... What we are  
  
playing for is the secret everybody wants to know. "  
  
What is the true purpose of the millennium items?"  
  
You use Seto Kaiba for wealth and you used Yugi for  
  
the puzzle. Tell me, Pegasus... " What is it that you  
  
most secretly desire." I can guess in a heartbeat. It  
  
Is what many rulers wanted during the existence of?  
  
life:  
  
Total Control. If you that are what you want, you better  
  
be ready. You're in for the fight of your lifetime.  
  
Yami  
  
Pegasus chuckled a bit. " Oh, Yami... You have no idea  
  
What you got yourself into." 


End file.
